


It all started in the strangest Place

by AzraelGFG



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brother-Sister Relationships, Bullying, Cunnilingus, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, High School, Horny Teenagers, Loss of Virginity, Making Love, Making Out, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Post Harrold Hardyng/Sansa Stark, Sandor is though, Sansa is comfortable with her sexuality, Sansa isn't a virgin, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/pseuds/AzraelGFG
Summary: Sansa and Sandor are classmates who never really interacted before. During the lunch break, they cross path in the strangest of places...





	1. Sansa

“You can’t be serious,” Sansa said annoyed as she saw the queue in front of the girls toilet. The lunch break had just started, but if she waited in line, it would probably be over before she would be done.

“You want to wait?” Jeyne asked next to her.

“No, I’ll use the other one. You can go to the cafeteria if you like. Maybe you are lucky and get a table for us. I’ll be with you in a few minutes.”

“Okay,” Sansa’s best friend said.

Most people only knew about the regular toilets on the first floor of their school, but Sansa and a few others knew about another toilet on the ground floor. It wasn’t regularly used as toilets for the students, but the door was never locked, so she and several other students used it when the regular toilets were too crowded or dirty.

Sansa went to this ‘secret’ toilet and was happy that today, as always, the door wasn’t locked.

“Hello?” she asked to check if she was alone and nobody answered.

The toilet had five stalls and she took the one furthest away from the door.

Just when she was done someone entered the toilet. Sansa stayed quiet. If it was a teacher using this toilet could mean problems for her.

Whoever had come took a stall a few away from her.

Suddenly Sansa heard sobs from whoever had come. She flushed the toilet and went outside to wash her hands.

The unknown person tried to stay quiet, but Sansa could still her him or her sob quietly.

“Hello, are you okay?” she asked. “You need help?”

No answer.

She knocked on the door of the stall.

“Hey, shall I get someone?” she asked and again got no answer.

Whoever was in there either didn’t want her help or wasn’t able to tell her. If it was the second she would never forgive herself if she wouldn’t try to help.

“I come in okay?” she asked as she noticed the door was unlocked.

She slowly pushed the door open and was stunned by whom she saw.

“Sandor?” she asked in disbelieve.

Sandor Clegane was in her class, even though he was a year older than her. A few years ago he had some kind of accident that had left one half of his face with deep scars. Most of the time he was in a very bad mood and always looked very grumpy.

His younger sister was in the same class as her brother Rickon and he had an elder brother who was just an asshole.

“Sandor, hey, what’s the matter?” she asked, as Sandor quickly tried to swipe away the tears in his eyes.

“Nothing,” he grumpily said.

“Really?” she asked in disbelieve.

“Leave me alone!” he spat at her.

“No, I am not going to,” she said and crossed her arms. “So what happened?”

“What part of leaving me alone didn’t you get?” he asked.

Sansa sighed.

“Okay, well I leave you then to whatever this is here…”

She turned to leave but Sandor followed her and held the door to the toilet room shut when Sansa tried to open it.

He was towering over her. He was easily a head taller than her.

“If you dare to tell anyone what you saw here…” he said and sounded serious, but Sansa stayed calm. She knew well enough that Sandor only looked grumpy on the outside.

_Big dogs like to bark, but don’t bite_, Sansa thought.

If she would be here with his brother instead, she would be scared. It was well known in school, that Gregor regularly went to the principal’s office for starting a brawl again, but with Sandor, she wasn’t scared.

When Sandor had joined her class a few years ago, she had been scared by him and his scars, but she had seen him once on her way from school home when he had been on his way home with his little sister.

He had carried her schoolbag and he had also carried her on his shoulders. Nobody who acted like this with his little sister, when he thought he wasn’t watched by anyone, could be truly angry on the inside.

“You aren’t scaring me,” she said sternly looking straight into his eyes.

_He has beautiful grey eyes_, Sansa thought.

“But I won’t tell anyone,” she added.

He took his hand off the door and Sansa went outside to join her best friend in the cafeteria and enjoy the rest of her lunch break.


	2. Sandor

“So how was your day?” his mother asked him handing over his plate, where she had just put the food on.

“You know kind of boring…” Sandor said, not mentioning his interaction with Gregor today.

“Really?” his mother asked.

“Yeah, the current topics aren’t really interesting at the moment.”

“And did anything happen with Gregor?”

“No…no not really. I saw him today, but we didn’t speak…” Sandor lied and his mother seemed to buy it.

His mother continued to ask his little sister Elynore how her day went and she happily told their mother about the things she had learned and done in her class today.

Sandor ate in silence and focused on the TV where the news broadcast was just being shown. He wasn’t really interested in what had happened in Westeros today, but it was a good distraction to not think about his brother.

_His brother_, Sandor thought bitterly.

Sandor and his sister lived with their mother since she had divorced his father after his accident.

His accident had been a small argument between Sandor and Gregor that had ended with his head being smashed through the window leading him with cuts down to his skull.

This day it became obvious that Gregor had just the same violent tendencies as their father had and it had been the last straw for his mother.

The surgeons had done their best, but he still had visible scars on the right side of his face.

His mother had also gotten a restraining order for Gregor and their father, but the school was the only one in the district so Sandor had to face his brother there and Gregor didn’t miss the chance to bully him with his looks every time he saw Sandor.

Sandor took the bullying though without saying anything. If Gregor focused his attention on Sandor, he would at least leave Elynore alone. Sandor didn’t want his little sister to be scared of school just because of their cruel brother.

Today thought Gregor’s words had been especially cruel and when Gregor had been done for the day Sandor had to flee to the only place, he could be for himself at school.

Unfortunately, today, he had not been alone. He was ashamed Sansa had seen him. Of all people that could have found him it had to be Sansa, he thought.

Not soon after they were done with dinner Sandor helped Elynore with her homework, while his mother washed the dishes. When they were done with her homework they watched the Sandmännchen on TV before his mother brought Elynore to bed.

In the meantime, Sandor went to his room and sat down on his couch to play a few rounds on his X-Box. Every time he popped an enemy head, he imagined it to be Gregor’s.

His mother knocked on his door and stepped in.

“I am going to bed, Sandor. Don’t play too long okay?”

“Okay, mum, sleep well.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too, mum,” he said and his mother closed the door behind her.

He didn’t play for too long. After two or three additional games he felt himself get tired. He shut down his console and went to the bathroom for a quick shower before he brushed his teeth.

He quietly returned to his room and got into bed. He plugged in the headphones to his smartphone and listened one more time if he could hear his mother or sister walk around in their flat.

He was relieved he heard nothing and put the headphones in. He had developed the habit of jerking off before sleep, so he could at least end the days happily, no matter how shitty things with school or Gregor had gone.

Sandor never had a girlfriend before. Shortly before his ‘accident’, he had asked a girl out, but when his face had been injured the girl had quickly ended whatever this between them had been. She had been kind, but Sandor had felt she couldn’t stand to be together with him due to his face.

Sandor had never tried to ask anyone out again. He felt ugly. He was a monster. No matter how often his mother said he would find someone who wouldn’t care about his scars, he had a hard time to believe it.

Due to him having to retake class, because he had missed too much when he had been in the hospital had left him with no friends in the new class. Sandor only ever had one real friend in school, whom he knew from the kindergarten. His best friend Brad though had left school due to his parents moving to a different city. He was basically alone at school. He only had his little sister, but it was strange for a guy his age to spend his lunch breaks with his little sister of age six.

Most people he would call friends he had met over the last years had been through online gaming, but over the last few months, most of them had found girlfriends themselves and didn’t spend this much time online anymore.

Sometimes he felt like everybody was moving on with their lives while he wasn’t making any progress.

Sandor checked his emails one last time on his phone before he went to dornishgirls.com to search for something to jerk off to. He looked through the different categories, but there wasn’t really anything that sparked his interest. He started to watch several clips and switched through them and he was already hard in his boxer shorts.

After a while, he sighed in frustration, when he didn’t find any clip. He deleted his browser history and put his phone aside.

His thoughts drifted off to today’s lunch break and Sansa Stark seeing him cry.

“Why had it to be her?” he whispered to himself. Ever since he had joined the class, he had a crush on her. She was so pretty. Her deep blue eyes, her auburn hair…and she was so smart. The way she answered the teacher every time she was asked, made Sandor want to listen to her for hours.

But she was way beyond his league. She only had to flick her finger and she would have ten guys better than him at her side. She was that kind of girl who could choose freely who she wanted to date.

Sandor was sure she didn’t even really know who he was. He had expected that she didn’t even know his name. He was the silent guy in the last row who barely said anything during class.

Just to think of her made his cock hard. His hand wandered into his boxer shorts and he gave himself some strokes. He imagined Sansa and was underneath her clothes. How each of her curves was in the right spot.

He imagined how her hands would feel on him while they made love. He felt himself come close and he speeded up with his hand. He imagined her moaning his name and he quietly groaned her name as he started to coat his hand with his seed.

He continued to stroke himself until he felt his cock soften. He grabbed a tissue from his nightstand and cleaned himself before he sighed. He felt slightly disgusted with himself jerking off to Sansa. If he could prevent it, he didn’t do it, but moments of weakness like tonight were probably the closest he would ever come to be with her.

Sandor yawned and closed his eyes, after setting his alarm for tomorrow morning.

For this moment he was happy and he wouldn’t allow the thought of going to school tomorrow and facing his brother change that.


	3. Sansa

Sansa was brooding over her math homework for hours already. She simply couldn’t make any sense of the equations.

Her TV was running silently next to her where the current episode of Westeros Next Top Model was running. She watched it for a while in hope to somehow get inspired for her homework.

During dinner, while Arya had boasted about her goal, she had scored during today's sport class, Sansa’s thoughts had circled around what she had witnessed in school today.

Sandor Clegane, the tallest and strongest of all her classmates had cried alone in a toilet cabin.

The picture of him crying didn’t leave her head.

He looked so vulnerable at that moment. It was like something that was just wrong to be seen, but Sansa was moved by that picture.

It was a side of Sandor she had never expected to see. That somehow sparked her interest. Sandor wasn’t like the other boys in her class. He was so different. While most guys in her class were always trying to show who had the largest balls in their desperate attempt to gain the attention of a girl.

They were all horny assholes, Sansa thought, just as her phone buzzed.

Sansa sighed and looked up who had written her. She rolled her eyes when she saw that Harry had written her again.

_Harry_…, Sansa thought annoyed.

Sansa had ended her relationship with him two weeks ago and ever since Harry wrote her every day that she should overthink her decision and that it was not too late to continue their relationship where it ended.

That wasn’t an option for Sansa. It was over with Harry.

Harrold Hardyng hadn’t been Sansa’s first boyfriend. Her first one had been Joffrey Baratheon when she had been thirteen. He was the son of her dad’s best friend who by chance was also the brother of the principle of their school.

He had been her first crush, but their relationship had only lasted a half a year and there had never happened more than kissing and a few making out sessions. It had quickly become obvious to Sansa that Joffrey’s temper and her ideas of a relationship weren’t really compatible.

Of course, he had thrown a tantrum back then, but Robb had told him he would smash his face if he ever came close to his sister again, when Joffrey didn’t want to accept that it was over.

Not short after Harry had asked her out. Harry was the captain of the school’s football team and back then Sansa had been pretty fluttered that he had taken an interest in her.

Harry had been perfect at the beginning of their relationship and shortly after Sansa had turned fourteen, she had also given him her virginity.

Her first time with him hadn’t been as special as she had always wanted it to be, but it had been nice enough and Sansa didn’t regret that Harry had been her first.

Looking back, her intimacies with Harry had been mediocre at best. In the beginning, he had at least tried to make her come. He had even once tried to eat her out, but he had not really known what he had been doing, so that had been his last attempt for the duration of their relationship.

Harry had slowly but surely turned out to be someone who liked to take more than he wanted to give, but back then Sansa had been fine with it. All the other girls at school told basically the same about their boyfriends, so Sansa thought it had to be that way.

It wasn’t like she didn’t enjoy sleeping with Harry, but he had always left her with a feeling of being deeply unsatisfied.

Since everything else about Harry had been good enough, Sansa had decided to oversee their unsatisfying sex life for a while, but what she wasn’t able to oversee had been him starting to flirt with other girls that had ultimately led to him openly cheating on her.

That’s when she had immediately written him to fuck off out of her life and never talk to her again.

That had been two weeks ago and Sansa had made the mistake to write him back when he had begged her to return to him.

Sansa took her phone and started a voice message.

“Harry, it’s over. You fucked up and now deal with it.”

Sansa threw her phone on her bed and turned her attention back to her math homework.

***

Sansa laid awake in her bed, tossing and turning, but sleep wouldn’t come. She couldn’t stop to think of Sandor. Ever since it had started to go south with her and Harry a few months ago she kind of had hoped Sandor would try to make a move on her to get close to her.

She would probably have even overseen him doing the same stupid hormone-driven behavior of the other boys if it had meant he would try to get her attention.

What Sansa couldn’t make any sense off was why Sandor had cried alone in the toilet no matter how much she thought about it.

It showed though that he was clearly able to show emotions, that went beyond cheering like Harry when he had scored a goal.

Sansa told herself she would find out what had hurt Sandor that much that he had to cry for himself during lunch break.

Sansa took one last glance at her phone before she buried her face in her pillows since she finally felt herself become sleepy.

It didn’t take long for her to drift off to sleep.


	4. Sandor

“And then I am going to paint a picture,” Elynore said excited holding his hand as she told him happily about her upcoming art class, she had this morning.

He was walking her to her classroom in the morning before he went to his own.

“Ohh really?” he asked. “What are you going to paint?”

“I don’t know yet,” she said.

“Will you paint something for mom, that she can pin to the fridge?” he asked.

“Yes!” she squealed. “That’s a good idea. I’ll also paint something for you.”

“Really? Just for me?”

“Yes,” she said and squeezed his hand a little. “I want to make something for you because you are my brother and I love you.”

“Aww, thank you,” Sandor said. These few words from his sister meant so much to him.

She had was the only one besides his mom who hadn’t treated him different since his accident.

“Well, well, well, look who we have here,” Gregor suddenly said and stepped out of the corner he had been waiting.

“Elynore, go to your class,” Sandor said and Elynore looked up to him and Sandor nodded to her once more, before she let go of his hand and walked the remaining way to her class.

Elynore had been too young to realize what an asshole Gregor had been and how their father had only encouraged his behavior.

Gregor bullying had focused on Sandor during their childhood and Elynore’s only memory of Gregor was him kicking in the building she had made with Lego bricks.

“It’s better if she goes alone to her class, or your face would traumatize the other children,” Gregor said.

“Leave me be,” Sandor said annoyed and turned to leave, but Gregor grabbed his backpack and pulled him so hard he fell to the floor.

“Why are you falling?” he asked amused and took his backpack from him before he turned it upside-down emptying its content over him.

“Look what we have here,” Gregor said and took his lunch bag. He pulled out a few dollars his mother had put into the bag for him to buy something for himself.

“Ohh, for _you_ she has money. She never had any money for _me_ that dumb _cunt_.”

Sandor got up from the floor. Nobody talked like this about his mother.

“Take that back you fucking asshole!” he yelled and tried to push him, but Gregor was much stronger than him and instead turned Sandor’s arm on his back and pressed his face against the wall of the hallway.

“I talk about that bitch like I want. She destroyed our family.”

“You and dad destroyed our family,” Sandor spat.

“Is that so? Well, I probably should repeat what I did to your face on the other side as well, so both sides look the same,” Gregor growled against Sandor’s ear.

“No, please…” Sandor whispered and felt tears in his eyes. He hates himself for it. He didn’t want to show Gregor how afraid he was.

“Aww, are you starting to cry again?” Gregor asked ironically.

“Leave him be,” a female voice suddenly said.

Gregor let go of him and Sandor fell to the ground. He turned to who had spoken up.

Sandor couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw Sansa standing there.

Gregor started to approach her until he was towering over her, but Sansa didn’t even flinch.

_She is so brave_, Sandor thought amazed.

“What did you say?” Gregor asked threatening.

“I am not afraid of you,” Sansa said. “But if I ever see you going after Sandor or his sister I’ll tell the principal, you threatened me. He is the brother of my dad’s best friend and I personally will make sure you never sat another step in this school ever again.”

Gregor didn’t say anything, but it was obvious that the threat of principle Stannis Baratheon hearing of this had its effect.

“Did I make myself clear?” Sansa asked serious and after a staring contest that felt lasted for a little eternity, Gregor nodded and turned to leave.

“The money,” Sansa said calmly and Gregor dropped the money on the floor before he left.

Sandor couldn’t look her in the eyes. He felt embarrassed that a girl a head shorter than him had protected from Gregor.

Sandor started to collect his belongings off the floor, putting them back into his backpack. Sansa knelt down to him and started to help him collect his stuff.

“Hey, you alright?” She softly asked.

“Yes,” he whispered and blinked away a few tears that had formed in his eyes. “Thank you,” he said.

“That yesterday…,” she said. “That was because of your brother wasn’t it?”

Sandor slowly nodded.

“Hey, it’s alright. He is ginormous. It’s okay to be afraid of him.”

“You weren’t afraid,” Sandor said. “I am a coward.”

“No, you are not and your brother is just an asshole.”

“He is even a bigger asshole than you can imagine,” Sandor whispered.

“Ohh I can imagine,” she said and handed him his last book. “We should go. Class starts in a few minutes and we don’t want to be late, do we?”

“No,” Sandor said and got up from the floor. “I have no idea how I can thank you for just now and not telling anyone of yesterday.”

“I have an idea,” she said. “You could grab a coffee with me after school if you like,” she added smiling.


	5. Sandor

Sandor couldn’t believe how his life had changed the last four months. Sansa had taken him out for a coffee the same day she had suggested it the moment school ended that day.

They had only brought Elynore home first and on the way home his little sister had peppered Sandor and Sansa with questions where they had met and why Sandor had never brought her home if she was his friend.

Sandor had felt his face heat up all the time when Elynore had suggested he and Sansa looked cute together and if they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

Sansa had chuckled over his awkward reaction.

After they had brought Elynore home, Sansa had taken him to a nice little café she knew.

Since he never had been with any girl to grab a coffee, he had been pretty shy at first and he hadn’t been able to really start a conversation, but Sansa hadn’t seen as awkward, but taken the lead and started the talk that had ultimately lead to a nice conversation.

At the end of the day, Sandor had told her how nice the time with her had been and asked if she wanted to repeat that soon.

Sansa had replied that instead of that she would rather have dinner with him and so they did have dinner together not long after that.

From there on they had basically seen each other every day. They had lunch together in school and Sansa often stayed at his place or the other way around to learn for school.

Gregor hadn’t bothered him ever since and kept his distance from both him and his sister. It seemed that Sansa’s thread to tell principle Baratheon had the desired effect.

Sandor had enjoyed every moment with Sansa over these weeks that had followed his last encounter with his brother, but he had hesitated to ask her if she wanted to be his girlfriend.

But ultimately, he had asked her when Sansa had taken a stroll with him through the city park.

That had been two months ago and since then they were basically with each other all the time. The best thing was though that Sansa’s family welcomed him warmly as her new boyfriend.

It was strange to see a family like this were the sibling and parents didn’t hate each other. Sansa’s elder brother Robb had even said that Sandor was an improvement compared to Sansa’s former boyfriends.

Sandor felt a little flattered by it even though he didn’t know how he deserved this assessment.

It hadn’t taken long for Sansa to stay at his place overnight and the same in return. Sandor had never expected it to be that nice to fall asleep with somebody else in his arms.

They had decided to take things slow and didn’t rush anything. Sandor was kind of thankful for it. He felt a little anxious what Sansa would say if she would find out he was still a virgin even though he was a year older than her. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to have sex with Sansa, but he didn’t dare to bring it up because he didn’t want to sound like he was pressuring her into it.

They hadn’t gone further than some light make out with clothes on. Sansa always focused on his injured cheek with her kisses, probably to show him she didn’t care about them.

The first time she had kissed his cheek and told him how beautiful he was he had nearly cried.

Today was Saturday and his mother visits a friend in another city, while his little sister went on her class trip yesterday, so he had the house for himself tonight.

He and Sansa wanted had decided to spent today at his place with a lot of Netflix and probably the slightest bit of learning for the upcoming math exam. Sansa had trouble with math, but Sandor did his best to explain everything to her.

He had already lost track how many episodes they had watched today, but Sandor didn’t really care for the episodes since Sansa was snuggled up against him with her head on his shoulder.

While they watched the series they casually exchanged kisses from time to time.

Sandor felt happy. This is what he had always wanted and dreamed off.

“They are doing it again,” Sansa said and Sandor was pulled from his daydream back to the TV.

There was another sexposition-scene in the series and Sandor felt himself become hard. He tried not to show a reaction to these scenes, but he was just a man after all.

“Yes,” Sandor said and hadn’t noticed how dry his mouth was. That turned Sansa’s attention to him and she noticed what was going on in his jogging pants.

“It seems these useless scenes have the same effect on you as they have on me,” she said smirking and started to kiss his jawline.

Her hand stroked over his chest down until she reached the bulge in his pants.

Sandor groaned lightly when she squeezed his bulge lightly. His heart was racing.

“You want me to stop?” Sansa asked in a whisper after their lips parted after another series of kisses.

“No,” he breathed.

“I hoped you’d say this,” she said with another smirk and sat up before she pulled her t-shirt over her head.

Sandor thought he would cum in this every moment, seeing Sansa only in her light blue bra.

Sansa started to kiss him again.

“Open it,” she whispered against his lips and Sandor managed to unclasped her bra on the second try after failing for the first time.

This was the first time he got a proper look at her breasts.

“So what do you think?” she asked with another smirk.

“They are perfect,” he said with a dry mouth.

He was never that hard before. She took his hands and put them on her breasts and Sandor hesitantly and carefully started to squeeze them.

He could barely believe he was really here, with his hands on Sansa Starks breasts.

He let his thumbs brush over her nipples and Sansa hummed.

“I waited so long for this, Sandor,” she breathed and tugged on his shirt so he would get rid of it.

Sansa let her hands travel through his chest hair before she started to kiss his chest and down to the hem of his pants.

She looked up at him and Sandor watched her in awe as she tugged on the hem of his jogging pants.

Sandor lifted his bum and Sansa pulled down his pants together with his boxer shorts until they were around his ankles.

She took a pillow from his bed and placed it on the ground before she knelt down between his legs.

Sandor didn’t know what to say. He just watched her. She was in his hands.

“If that’s to fast for you we can stop,” Sansa said.

“No…no, please don’t stop,” he muttered.

She wrapped her fingers around his cock and gave him a few long strokes.

“You are pretty big,” she said and Sandor didn’t know what to answer. He never really wasted a thought if his cock was large or small, but to hear that he was rather large stroked his ego.

Sansa pressed a few kisses along his length before she let her tongue travel from his balls up to his tip.

Nothing in his life had ever felt that good.

Sansa wrapped her lips around his cock.

“Gods…” Sandor moaned at the feeling of her warm mouth around his cock.

With her left hand, she was lightly scratching over his torso, while her right hand was gently squeezing his balls.

His breath became quicker and he felt himself close. He had to concentrate to keep himself from coming a few minutes ago. He just wanted this feeling to last as long as possible.

“Sansa…” he breathed and looked down to her blue eyes focused on him.

She let her tongue circle around his tip and he started to spill his load with a deep groan as he felt himself go over the edge more intense than ever before.


	6. Sansa

Sansa watched him feeling his cock spill his seed between her lips. His load tasted lightly salty but way better than Harry’s.

She carefully let go of his cock, making sure not to let anything run out of her mouth before she swallowed.

Her cheeks were warm and her heartbeat like mad seeing Sandor smiling softly like this at her.

“Wow…” he said.

Sansa crawled up to him and he gently pulled her for a kiss.

Harry had never done that. He had liked her blowjobs very much, but he had never wanted to kiss her afterward. Not until she had washed her mouth.

Sandor was so different in that regard. He was so different in general. Sandor seemed to be fine with not rushing anything. Harry hadn’t exactly pressured her into having sex, but he had brought up the topic not soon after they had become a couple.

“It seemed you liked that,” Sansa said after their lips parted.

“I don’t have words to describe how awesome that had been.”

Sansa chuckled.

“Kiss me,” Sansa said and Sandor did.

When he was done with her mouth, he started to kiss her along her jawline, continuing down her throat to her breasts.

His mouth explored her so gently and carefully as Sansa had never experienced before. He let his tongue brush over her nipples and Sansa hummed at the feeling.

“I want to do something I’ve never done before,” he said and looked down to the hem of her pants.

“Sure, feel free to explore me,” she said, curious what he was about to do.

He started to kiss down her belly.

“You are so beautiful,” he said and looked up to ask her for permission when he reached the hem of her pants.

Sansa nodded, blushing. She lifted her bum and Sandor carefully pulled down her pants but leaving her panties on.

Sandor kissed the inside of her thighs before he gently pulled down her panties.

Sansa felt her face warm up even more. She was nervous what Sandor would say seeing her naked.

“You are so incredibly beautiful,” he said once more.

“You don’t mind the bit of hair?” she asked. Sansa had always left a strip of hair as a reminder that her womanly hair was part of her body, but Harry had said women shouldn’t have any hair so she had shaved it for him for the time of their relationship. When they had broken up she had started to regrow it.

“No, I don’t mind the slightest,” he said.

He kissed her mound and she felt his breath on her private place.

Sandor started to carefully explore her nether lips and Sansa hummed at the feeling.

It didn’t take Sandor long until he let his tongue flicker over her clit and Sansa felt her peak built up inside her.

_Sandor definitely knows what he is doing_, Sansa thought happily moaning softly as Sandor continued to do what he was doing.

Harry had once tried to eat her out, but he had stopped after a few minutes. He had neither found her clit nor even tried to find it.

He had never tried it again and when Sansa had asked him about it, he had said he didn’t like putting his mouth where his cock went.

Looking back this had been one of the early nails in the coffin of their relationship.

Sandor let his tongue circle around her clit and Sansa finally reached her peak and moaned his name.

When she came down from her height, she licked her dry lips.

“Wow…that wasn’t your first time was it?” she asked, breathing heavily.

“It was…” he whispered. “All of this is basically a premiere for me.”

“Wow…” she said. “I wouldn’t have noticed.”

Sansa noticed that he was already hard again. At that moment she wanted him so badly as she had never wanted anyone before.

“It looks like you are ready for the next round,” she said and started to kiss him again.

“Sansa…” he said and made her stop. “Sansa…I’ve never done it.”

_He is a virgin_, Sansa realized.

Joffrey had been a virgin; she was sure about it. That’s why she had the illusion they would both lose their virginity to each other when they had become a couple.

Harry hadn’t been a virgin. He had told her he had three other girls before her and by now she was sure even that had been a lie.

It was kind of flattering to think that she would be his first.

“That’s okay, everybody has to start someday,” she said with a smile. “Sandor, I want you.”

“I want you too,” he said.

“Good,” she said and gave him a few strokes to get him fully hard again. “You got protection?”

“Aye,” he said and opened his drawer getting a condom.

He ripped open the wrapper and tried to put it on with shaking hands.

It was obvious how nervous he was.

“Here let me help you,” she said and took the condom from him rolling it down his length.

When she was done she lied back and pulled him with her down. She opened her legs for him and he moved between them.

Sandor deeply kissed her as he brushed his cock along her nether lips until he found her entrance.

She felt him slowly enter her and it felt different compared to the times with Harry. Harry couldn’t wait to bury himself into her and he didn’t often bother to test the water before pushing inside her, but Sandor watched her reaction.

She felt cared for as she had never felt before.

Sandor started to move and Sansa smiled to herself at his first attempts to coordinate his movement, but it didn’t take long until he found the right rhythm.

He kissed her throat and Sansa hummed every time their bodies met.

Sansa was still far away from her peak when she heard Sandor groan her name in her neck as she felt him cum.

“I am sorry,” he whispered. “That was a little quick, wasn’t it?”

“No, Sandor,” she said. “It was good. Like I said before, everybody started once.”

“Okay.”

“I mean what I said,” Sansa said. “With someone you love it’s always nice.”

“You love me?” he asked.

“Yes. Yes, I do.”

“I love you too, Sansa.”

Sansa pulled him down for another kiss.

“And don’t worry, Sandor. The night is still young and we can _practice_ as often as you like.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you like :)


End file.
